Darkside
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: This is the story of me, Fireshot, and my descent into the dark. I am an Autobot, but i hate it. I hate the humans and i hate my team mates. And so it is almost time for me to leave my fellow Autobots for good. And to forever join the Darkside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I have no idea why I decided to write this. The plot bunnies were bugging me about it and wouldn't stop! So I finally decided to give in. It probably won't be a long story, but hey, gotta listen to them plot bunnies! Ya know what I mean?**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Transformers. If I did, that would be pretty fragging awesome! Plus, if I did, Jazz would still be alive and Sunstreaker would have been in the second movie!**

**Prolong**

January 21, 2008 (Earth month)

Dear Diary

There had always been darkness inside my spark. Darkness that would sometimes smother me, taking my will with it. I sometimes wonder why I had been an autobot in the first place. I mean, the autobots seemed to be my friends, but really, I didn't fit in. I was evil and I hated humans.

Yes, in truth, the humans were pathetic, slimy, disgusting creatures who did mot deserve to walk in this world, let alone on the same planet as Cybertronians.

Not that I could voice my thoughts. I had pledged my loyalty to Prime a long time ago. Too long it seemed like. And I hated it. I knew if I voiced my opinions, then Prime would have me grounded. And though I wished sooo much to tell Prime and all the disgusting organics that they should die and rot in the pit, I kept my lip plates shut.

Of course, it's never good to keep your emotions bottled up. It could cause you to explode. That's how I felt, ready to explode and finally blast all the pit-spawned humans to pieces.

I didn't understand how Prime put up with them! Half the fragging planet didn't trust us or wanted to kill us, the other half didn't understand us or what we were doing here. We were trying to protect their slagging afts from the Decepticons.

The decepticons who which I wanted to join. I would be free of these slimy organics and annoying autobots for good.

So why didn't I? Why didn't I just defect and join the decepticons like I wanted to do so bad? Pride for one thing. And because I didn't trust half those slagging cons. Most of them would probably try to fragging use me for their own benefits.

And because it wasn't that simple, to just leave and join the cons. I know they wouldn't trust me for a long time. Then I'd have to deal with the autobot wrath. They they had been getting weak since joining up with the humans.

Maybe it wouldn't be sooo hard? I don't know.

Who I am? All of you reading this are probably wondering who I am and why I would be writing about this.

Well, my name is Fireshot. I'm what my people call an autocon. Once an autobot who defected over to the dark side. I decided to write about it in my own diary, I am sure many of you are wondering why I would leave the precious autobots- note the sarcasm- for the decepticons.

Well, I'm not a normal femme and now everyone knows it. I'm one of the most feared decepticon femmes on the whole planet. And I'm here to tell you why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one night! Thought it'd be better to put these two together! Ha, now I'm working on three stories at once. Primus, how will I do it! Anyhoo, enjoy! By the way, I made up the date!**

**Disclaimer: check the prolong, already said I don't own!**

**Chapter 1: **

June 3, 2007

Dear Diary,

The battle was awful, even for a femme who had been through so many. It was definitely a test, especially since I had to be careful. Why? Because I wanted to join the decepticons. Don't ask me why, because I don't know.

They just seemed less worried about watching what their doing and only had one thing on their mind, winning and power. I wanted that. Power and to be feared. But I was an autobot who had a duty to protect the stupid organics of this planet and get the cube before the decepticons.

So, pushing away my own wants, I did as Prime had ordered. I fought, people screamed, shots were surrounded, and in the end, we won the battle.

I was helping out Ironhide the entire time. The weapon specialist sure knew what he was doing and I would hate to be on the other side of those cannons. But what pleasure it would bring me if he were on the other side of mine. Two see him cower like the coward I know he is, what all autobots are.

I smirked at the thought as I jumped to avoid a bomb coming at me. It missed me by only a few millimeters, but I was not troubled by it. I continued to fight, even though I didn't wish to.

Then I saw Megatron. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. I watched him as he tore apart one of the bots, Jazz. I had to cover the sadistic smirk that curved on my lip plates. I shouldn't be happy that one of my team mates were dead. I should be pissed.

But I wasn't. I watched as Megatron through the pathetic pieces to the side and jumped off the crumbling building he was on. I watched him still as he chased after the organic ally, Sam Witwicky.

"Fireshot, protect Sam!"I heard Prime yell.

I looked over in his direction and gave curt nod before chasing after the organic and Megatron. I hate taking orders from Prime and I hate having to protect a squishy organic that _I__myself_wanted to squish. But I didn't.

Megatron chased the organic all the way to a huge white building where the other organic- Lennox?- had told him to take the cube. I quickly scaled the building to the top, thanking Primus that that was one of my many powers.

By time I reached the top, Megatron had the organic cornered and the organic was holding on to the cube and a gargoyle to keep himself from falling.

"Pathetic."I murmured.

"I'm never giving you this all spark!"the organic yelled.

"Oh, so unwise."Megatron sneered.

I watched as Megatron swung at where he was and then the organic was airborne. He was screaming like a sparkling and I rolled my optics as I caught him.

"Thank 'Shot."He said.

I shook my head.

"Don't mention it."I responded as I scaled back down the building, Megatron following close behind.

Prime was at the bottom of the building, and as we landed, Prime attacked Megatron. I watched, half awed, half annoyed. Secretly, I hoped Megatron would win this fight. But that didn't happen as the organic pushed the cube into Megatron chest, destroying both him and the cube.

I was disappointed that he died. The remaining cons took to the sky immediately and got out fast. I envied them, wishing I could follow.

I listened to Prime give a speech about how we had lost a great comrade (Jazz) but gained new ones. I repressed a snort at that. Weak, pathetic comrades, that's for sure. We could easily squish them.

After that, we were all taking back to Hoover Dam, which would serve as a temporary base. The slagging human government was deciding on whether or not they were gonna let us stay.

We saved their pathetic afts and they couldn't decide whether to let us stay or not? What the frag was their problem. If they were smart, they wouldn't kick us off, otherwise the cons will take no time at all to kill them all. Or enslave them.

That thought caused me great joy. To think, the humans enslaved or better yet killed. To no longer deal with their annoy whining and destructive violence. These slagging humans could make decepticons look like saints with all the slag they do. Murder each other, sometimes even sparklings. They were destructive and didn't deserve to live.

All sentient beings deserve life, ha! What kind of pit spawned joke is that? Prime really is an idiot, and that will be his down fall.

I could see it already, Prime finally dead, me in my rightful place as a decepticon, and the humans enslaved and killed! It brought joy to my dark spark.

For now I'll play innocent autoscum, but one day, I'll be where I belong!

Right now, I just help everyone move.

It took months for the damn government to decide to let us move into our own base. They also agreed to start an autobot- human army. I thought it was the most stupid idea ever! Why in the pit would Prime want to share us with those pathetic excuse for organics? Why would he even want to stay on the dirt ball.

So what if the cons took over Earth. This planet was filled with nothing but morons. Let them die.

The new base was nothing special. It was on an island, so humans who aren't supposed to see us don't. That was we could walk freely in our bi pedal modes.

I was thankful for that. I was also thankful to get my own room. As the only femme, I even got first pick. I chose the second biggest room in the base. Ratchet took the first for his Med Bay. It didn't bother me in the slightest.

Once we were all moved in a settled, it had been about five months since Mission City. According to the Earth calender, it was November 2, 2007.

After that, everything became routine. I fought with my dark side to stay in check, I did what Prime told me to do, and I recharged. It was until two Earth years that the cons came out of hiding again.

By then, more autobots had shown up. The Arcee triplets- Chromia, Arcee, and Flare-up – were the only other femmes to arrive. Then there was Skid and Mudflap, the two most annoying twins ever. The were always being pulled apart from a fight. Next was Jolt, who was training with Ratchet to be an autobot medic. Last was Sideswipe. He kinda kept to himself cause his twin wasn't there with him and I knew enough about twins to know how hard this was on him. I kinda felt sorry for him. Kinda.

Before I knew it, we were fighting against Sideways and the devastator in Shanghai. It was a pretty quick battle, but this one came with a message.

"The Fallen shall rise again..."

The Fallen. I knew him, more than the autobots seemed too. But of course, I wasn't going to enlighten them. It would be more fun for them to figure it out themselves.

While Prime told this to the human leaders, an annoying fleshbag came. He accused us as being the reason of the decepticons stay. Saying they were here to hunt us. It was actually a good assumption, but one I knew couldn't be right, not completely.

The Cons were looking for something, I just knew it. I watched as the flahbag- Galloway- asked if they no longer wanted to let us stay if we would leave peacefully. I loved Primes answer. He said if that was their wish, then we'd leave.

"... but before you government makes their decision, ask them this, what is we leave and _you're_wrong?"

I couldn't stop myself if I wanted from the smirk the spread a crossed my lip plates. It was a good question. No doubt the cons would just continue with their plans for world domination and the humans would stand no chance.

The next day Optimus wished to visit Sam at his college, a school for organics to learn more for their future careers. I thought it was a useless waste.

Bumblebee went to retrieve Sam while the rest of us waited patiently. Optimus came back from his talk with the organic disappointed. I knew things didn't go well.

We stayed in town that night and before we planned to leave, we got a distress call from Bee. Apparently the cons managed to get a hold of Sam. We were off like a light to his rescue. Me, I just wanted to see the cons again.

Optimus got to them first, he was driving so fast. When we finally caught up to him, a sight that made me so happy greeted us. Optimus Prime was finally defeated, killed by Megatrons own hand. I wondered how he was here, but didn't contemplate it much. I was just happy to see Prime finally down.

I couldn't help the twisted laugh I did when I saw his body. The bots all looked at me, suspiciously annoyed. I just grinned and started firing at _them._

To say everyone there was shocked would be an understatement. Even the cons were surprised when I started attacking the autobots without mercy. I didn't notice Bee, the twins, and the organics got away until it was too late. The cons took to the sky and once again I surprised everyone by transforming into a jet and following them.

I was a triple changer.

Once we were far away from the bots, the cons landed and transformed, me along with them. The nest thing I knew, I was thrown against a tree, a cannon whirling at me neck and servos pinned to my back.

I just smiled calmly.

"Why did you help us, autoscum?"Megatron asked.

I snorted.

"I'm hardly an autobot. I didn't want to be one in the first place! I was young when I joined the pathetic autobots and I've regretted it ever since."

I narrowed my optics.

"Especially since those slagging idiots joined up with the pathetic humans. What the pit were they thinking?"I growled and shook my head. "Since you took out Prime, I decided to finally leave those fragging idiots and join where I shoulda from the beginning.

"Why did you?"Megatron growled.

I shrugged.

"I was young, naive, and didn't understand anything. It wasn't till I was older I decided I was meant to be a decepticon. But it was too late. Prime noticed the change in my attitude and watched me like a fragging hawk!"I growled again. "Now that the pathetic idiot is gone, you guys can win this fragging war and get rid of this pathetic squishies. Like they should have been to begin with."

The whirling of the cannons went away and Megatron released me. I knelt down on one knee.

"I am completely loyal to you, Lord Megatron and only you."

He chuckled darkly.

"Welcome to the Decepticons, femme. What is your designation?"

"Fireshot."I answered simply.

"Well, Fireshot. Let's get back to the base so we can give you the right insignia and energy signal. You reek of autoscum."He said in disgust.

I nodded loyally and transformed, following him towards my new home and new destiny.

_**(Like I said, no idea why I decided to write this, but I'm having fun doing it! Ha, I myself seem to have a dark side! I like the evil almost or more than the good- depending on who or what it is! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! R&R! NO FLAMES!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple days. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and whatnot! It's not cuz I don't love ya or anything! Also, I know the story is fast, but hello, it's a diary! Of course it's fast! Just enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Chapter 2:**

September 4, 2009

Dear Diary,

After the little episode with Lord Megatron, he lead me back to the Decepticon base in space. It was basically a space ship just outside of Earths atmosphere, not to far from the moon. When we got there, I was taken to a tattoo artist to scratch out my autobot insignia and replace it with a decepticon one. Then I had to get my energy signature changed. Right now, if anyone crossed my path, they'd think I was an autobot.

After that was all done, I was put into recharge by the 'good' doctor so I could get the light changed in my optics so it shown red, not blue. When I woke up, I was completely a decepticon. Lord Megatron was there when I woke.

"Ah, I see your awake."He said.

I smiled.

"Yes. And feeling great. I hated being a weak autobot."I told him.

"Yes. Well, you are no longer. Come, it is time for you to meet The Fallen."Lord Megatron said, beckoning me to follow.

"Yes, my lord."

I hopped off the berth and waited a sec for my legs to stop wobbling. Once I felt better, I followed Lord Megatron out of the room. I was glad I wasn't a prisoner. The hallways were twisty and confusing. It was like a giant maze.

"It's like a maze here, my lord."I said, looking around worried.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, you'll come to learn your way around. Until then, just call me anytime you need to go somewhere and I'll send you an escort."

"Thank you."

We spook no more as I continued to follow him through the hallways until we came to what looked like a throne room. The Fallen was sitting in the middle of the room, on a throne of course. I knew his story and how he had been one of the first Primes. I knew how the other Primes turned their back on him just because he wanted to kill the pathetic humans so their planet could have energy. He was the first decepticon. It was actually amazing to be in his presence. Pit, it was amazing to be in any decepticons presence as an ally. Instead of those weak, pathetic humans or stupid autobots.

Lord Megatron bowed and I followed suite.

"Rise. Is this the femme you told me about, Megatron? The defected autobot?"The Fallen asked.

"Yes, my lord. This is Fireshot."Lord Megatron answered as we straightened up.

"It is nice that you joined us Fireshot, just in time to watch the Autobots and humans fall."

"It is an honor to be here, my lord. I regret not having joined sooner."I said.

"Yes, it is a pity you didn't come sooner. Nevertheless, you're here now. And you are completely dedicated to us, correct. You would kill one of your old team mates?"

"I would kill them all. They are weak for joining forces with the humans. They do not deserve to live."I answered, growling.

"Good. Optimus Prime no longer lives. It is time we make our presence known. We must find Samuel Witwicky as well. He knows the path to the Matrix."

"I know him. He's Bumblebees human pet. Where ever the young scout is, Sam isn't too far behind."I said.

The Fallen nodded.

"Your Intel should be useful. You are to tell Megatron everything you have learned about the autobots and he will report it back to me. Tomorrow we will go to Earth and announce our presence."

Lord Megatron and I bowed once more.

"You are dismissed. Megatron, show Fireshot to her new room. She will have her own room and none of the decepticons are to mess with her."

"Yes sir."

I followed Lord Megatron out of the room and back into the hallways.

"Come, I will take you to your new room. On our way, tell me everything you can about the autobots and what you have learned during your time with them."Lord Megatron said as we started down the hallway.

I complied and the rest of the way was spent with me telling him all about the autobots. From their weakness, to their charges. I told them their human allies weaknesses, meaning their family.

By the time we reached my new room, I had told him everything he needed to know.

"And that's about it."I finished.

Lord Megatron nodded.

"Good. Thank you for the information. I hope you enjoy your room. Tomorrow someone will come get you for your energon and then we'll head to Earth."He explained.

"Thank you, my lord. I am sure I will like the room. I will see you tomorrow."I said, bowing.

Once he started walking away, I opened the door and walked into my new room. It wasn't anything special. The was a nice sized berth in the middle of the room. Their was a fridge that I could stock extra energon in and a bathroom in case I need to lubricate or had a scratch to deal with or something.

I closed and locked the door behind me and walked over to the berth. I laid down and found that it was comfortable. I was tired and fell straight to sleep.

The next day I was woken by loud knocking on the door. I vented before pushing myself off the berth and going over to the door to open it. The decepticon that I recognized as Starscream stood there. He didn't look too happy to be there, but he faked a smile.

"Hello, femme. I was informed to bring you to the cafeteria to get some energon. I am Starscream, Third in Command at the moment."He grumbled the last part.

My guess was that before the Fallen was here, he was Second in Command. For all I knew, he wanted to be the leader.

"Yes, I know about you. Ass an ex autobot, I was informed about the higher up decepticons. My designation is Fireshot."I explained.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware. Come. Lord Megatron does not like to be kept waiting."Starscream said grumpily.

"Of course, lead the way."I said, closing my door.

I followed Starscream through the hallways again. I tried to start memorizing the wall so I wouldn't need an escort every where I went. It took us about five minutes to get to the cafeteria. Lord Megatron was already in the cafeteria with other decepticons.

Lord Megatron smiled as we walked in and stood up.

"Fireshot, Starscream. Welcome. I hope you recharged well?"He asked.

"Yes. I did, thanks for asking my lord."I bowed.

"Come, sit down. I will introduce you to everyone."I walked over to the seat he indicated for me to take. "You've meet Starscream. He is apart of a Trine with Skywarp and Thundercracker."He pointed to the two. I nodded in greeting, which they returned.

"Then we have Barricade."He pointed to black and white mech with the word police on him. I nodded again.

"Then we have Sideways, Soundwave, Ravage, the Doctor, and the Devastator."He said, pointing to each in turn.

I nodded to each of them.

"Now, drink your energon. As soon as you are all done, we are heading to Earth. Fireshot, Starscream, when we get to Earth, you are to go to fetch Samuel Witwickys creators. Soundwave will hack in their phone and find them."Lord Megatron explained. "The rest of you will wait for further instruction."

Everyone nodded their confirmation. When we were all finished, we met up in the throne room with the Fallen. He was going with us.

Once everyone was ready, we transformed and headed back towards Earth. The rush of entering the atmosphere once more was better than the first time. Of course, the first time I was starving and half alive. So I guess it's a given. Starscream and I broke away from the group and head towards Paris France, where Soundwave informed us that that was their location.

The human creators were at a small restaurant. We crashed down, causing humans to scatter in fear. I laughed at their fear. The creators ran towards an alley, screaming like sparklings. I laughed as I intercepted their path. I grabbed the Femme while Starscream grabbed Mech.

The screamed and cursed us out the whole way back to the check point. It was really annoying and I had half a mind to shut them up, permanently.

I knew Lord Megatron wouldn't approve of that though, so I just dealt with it. My patience was at an end though when we finally arrived.

When we arrived, Megatron and The Fallen had already made their announcement about turning over the boy and how we existed and everything.

"Ah, good, you've brought the creators. Give them over to the Devastator. They can hold onto them for now."Lord Megatron said.

We did what we were told. After that, we were told to search for Samuel Witwicky and the autobots he was with. With Optimus Prime gone, they didn't really stand much of a chance, so I didn't know why they bothered.

It was a few days before they were finally spotted. Soundwave informed Lord Megatron that he was Egypt. Then we also learned the Primes body was being taken to Egypt.

"The boy must have found the Matrix. We can not allow him to get to Primes body. Stop them at all cost!"The Fallen told Lord Megatron, who told us.

We went to Egypt, where I would have my first confrontation with the autobots since I attacked them in the forest. I wasn't nervous though, I was actually really excited about it.

We attacked the autobots where they were hiding Primes body. I joined them. Soon I found myself facing Ironhide.

"Hello Ironhide, it's good to see you again."I said, smirking.

He growled.

"Fireshot. You're a traitor! Were you working for them the whole time?"He asked, as we circled each other.

"Yeah right, Prime would've been able to figure it out! No, I joined the decepticons that night when Optimus was killed, something I should have done a long time ago."I answered, laughing.

He growled.

"It doesn't matter. You work for them and now you're gonna die!"

"Bring it out, glitch!"

We then proceeded to battle. It was a pretty equal match. When Lord Megatron joined us though, he took over my fight and told me to find Samuel Witwicky and stop him.

I ran off, avoiding cannons and bullets that were shot my way. I also had to tune out all the curses that were towards me, both in English and Cybertronian.

Samuel Witwicky was with his parents when I found him. He was saying good bye to them as he sent them off in Bumblebee.

"Samuel Witwicky, your not going anywhere."I shouted as I ran over to them.

"Fireshot?"He said surprised.

Obviously he didn't get the memo that I had changed sides. No matter, it'll be easier to take him out anyway. I lunged at them and got ready to shoot, only to be attacked by one of the Arcee triplets. I engaged in another fight between them as I tried to get to Samuel and his mate. I was finally able to hit them with a cannon and knocked them out.

After that was done, I ran towards Primes body where Samuel went. Only to see the amazing sight of Sam laying on the ground, dead. His mate was yelling at him, telling him to come back and that she loved him. It was really amusing.

Not so much though when the human woke up. The Matrix fixed itself as the human grabbed and climbed onto Primes body. He stabbed it into Primes chest. A second later, Prime woke up, coughing as he sat up.

I narrowed my eyes and though 'Oh crap, we are so doomed!'

That was, until The Fallen came out of no where and attacked Prime again. Prime was sooo weak from just coming back from the dead.

That was, until Jetfire, a decepticon I knew, offered Prime his parts to help him win. I was kinda surprised, not knowing he had defected. Oh well, didn't matter. What did was the fact that Prime became Mega Prime as he took in the parts.

I knew we stood no chance then.

Prime went straight for The Fallen. The went into battle and for the first time, I noticed the sun harvest machine, the whole reason we were here, was destroyed. Slag it, now I knew we had to get out of here.

Prime ripped off The Fallen face and stabbed him through the Spark chamber, completely killing him. Lord Megatron joined me form my watching spot.

"Not to call you a coward, my lord, but sometimes cowards do survive."Starscream said.

I knew that my lord did not want to go, but we three didn't stand a chance against a mega prime and the remaining bots and humans. So we transformed and took off back to the decepticon base.

_**(This is fun to write! Yup kinda get to see the story through the decepticons eye. This is the end though. I was going to make the third one, but this story isnt that popular and i don't have time to do much with it. So sorry. I hope you like it though!)**_


End file.
